The present invention relates generally to computer software, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling multimedia files for a live data streaming process in a network environment.
In a networked environment where communication links connect multiple computers or other communication devices, information can be exchanged among the computers in the form of data files in various formats. For example, consider two computers connected together through a network. A multimedia data file may be transferred or downloaded from the second computer to the first computer so that the first computer can “play” the file. In order to play a multimedia data file in the first computer, presentation software must be used. Common examples of presentation software include Apple Computer's QuickTime Player software and Microsoft's MediaPlayer software. In these examples, the data file is stored temporarily or permanently on the first computer. As a result, the presentation software can control the file so as to implement control features such as fast forward, rewind, pause, etc.
With the advancement of technology, the data file does not have to be completely downloaded to the first computer before the playing. “Data streaming” technology allows the downloading and playing process to be carried out practically at the same time. There are two general technologies for data steaming: stored media streaming and live media streaming. Stored media streaming stores the data file being transferred, but allows the first computer to start playing the data file before it is completely downloaded. For stored media streaming, the control features (e.g., pause, rewind, fast forward) of the presentation software can be fully used.
Live media streaming is a technology for broadcasting a data file, such as broadcasting a live football event. Live media streaming does not store the data file in the first computer. Therefore, the control features of the presentation software can not be used fully. For example, the presentation software can not rewind the presentation to a certain time in the past because the data file is not stored in the first computer. As a result, the presentation software will deactivate its control features on its user interface. The user thus has no choice but to passively view the broadcasted presentation.
What is needed is an efficient method and system for controlling the data file in a live media streaming process.